1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to combination exit and emergency light systems and, more particularly, to an improved low profile combination exit and emergency light system having a single piece body with downwardly shining lights therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency and exit lights are mandated by building codes everywhere for commercial and other types of buildings. These lights take many forms, including separate and distinct exit signs to indicate the safest exits, and emergency lights to provide ambient lighting. Additionally, combination exit and emergency lights referred to as xe2x80x9ccomboxe2x80x9d units are known. These xe2x80x9ccomboxe2x80x9d units come in many forms, and have been used for many years. Examples of such combo units are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,213,584 to Hulst, 5,797,673 to Logan et al. and 6,142,648 to Logan et al. These combo units include circuitry and a power source, such as a single tall battery held in the interior to power the separate exit and emergency lights during loss of AC power from the AC mains. Furthermore, these combo units are usually placed above doorways to indicate exits from buildings and/or rooms during emergency conditions and provide ambient lighting. However, in some situations, such as during fires or similar situations where hazy or smoky conditions occur, it is difficult to see the exit signs and the emergency lights do not provide sufficient light to pierce the haze or smoke. If the lighting is not sufficient, persons can become confused and disoriented. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a combination exit and emergency light having downwardly pointing or shining lights so as to penetrate haze and smoke and light a doorway more clearly during an emergency.
Furthermore, the known combination exit and emergency lighting systems have numerous drawbacks or problems, including, but not limited to, cost to produce, size and weight. Such known combination exit and emergency lighting systems use incandescent lighting, a single heavy battery source located centrally in an internal chamber, and requires tension supports in the interior for the battery and movable/removable emergency lighting portions.
With the current global concerns over environmental and safety issues, as well as the need to cut down on waste and to save energy, a combination exit and emergency lighting system that is lighter in weight, smaller in overall dimensions (i.e., has a low profile), a single piece housing and a pair of spaced apart smaller batteries offers a simple and elegant solution to known problems and obviates many concerns.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a low profile, lighter weight combination exit and emergency lighting system, which overcomes many of the known problems, contains downwardly shining lights, and which can be expeditiously manufactured in accordance with the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved combination exit and emergency lighting system. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved combination exit and emergency lighting system having downwardly shining lights held therein. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved combination exit and emergency lighting system having a single piece body holding the exit sign, emergency lights and downwardly shining lights. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved combination exit and emergency lighting system of the cantilevered type not requiring tensioned supports. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved combination exit and emergency lighting system utilizing a single strip LED and a pair of spaced apart batteries held in an integral housing. It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved combination exit and emergency lighting system having a single piece housing that may be mounted from the back, top or sides utilizing a special adapter that minimizes the leakage of light there from, and which includes emergency lights having a range of motion controlled by a unique mounting means.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a low profile combination exit and emergency light system having a single piece body with a central internal chamber having a pair of spaced batteries connected to a single LED strip, and a pair of end portions with downwardly shining lights held therein. The system of the present invention may be mounted from the top utilizing a special mounting bracket and may include emergency lights mounted in special housings allowing a broad range of motion.